On The Job
by Awesomely Anonymous
Summary: A collection of smutty oneshots where Jenny and Gibbs decide to do it in the workplace, against their better judgement. JIBBS. Rated M. By the way, I changed my pen name.
1. The Office: Part 1

Author's Note: Hey! So, I wasn't able to post up a new chapter of The Extended Family, so I decided to post this up instead ;). Don't worry, the new chapter for TEF will be uploaded next week.

**THIS STORY IS M-RATED. PLEASE LEAVE THIS PAGE IF YOU ARE NOT OF AGE. **(Hey... that rhymes!)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS. THE END.**

* * *

It's been a week since they last touched each other. A week since they were lost in each other's touch – a week since they made noises of pleasure.

Since then, both had been busy. He had been loaded with cases to solve, and her schedule had been packed with meetings and conferences with sleezy politicians who couldn't keep their head on their shoulders for a minute.

Now she was alone, in her office, thinking about him. She couldn't stop thinking about his sexy drawl, the way he said her name as he hit the climax. She could just picture him on top of her, doing things that wouldn't be considered professional. The way his muscles would ripple as he moved on top of her, and the things he would do to her, and it was just too much for her.

She decided that she needed him, and she needed him now.

"Cynthia, could you please inform Agent Gibbs to come up to my office immediately." Said Jenny. "Oh, and when he gets here, make sure to hold all calls until I'm done with him."

"Of course, ma'am." Said Cynthia.

It wasn't a surprise when five minutes later, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs came barging into her office, expecting to get into trouble.

"You asked to see me, Director?" he said, shutting the door. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Jethro," she said, standing up and walking over to the door. "You're here for a more _personal _matter."

She locked the door, satisfied when she heard the soft click. She walked and stopped directly in front of him. She put her hands on his chest, feeling his muscles. She trailed her hands lightly down to his rock hard abs. She leaned in, licking his ear before whispering,

"I need you, Jethro." She kissed his neck and ear, paying special attention to the spot directly below his ear, the spot that always drove him crazy when she kissed it.

He moaned, grabbing her waist. She kissed up his neck until she reached his lips. He devoured her lips, kissing her passionately until they were both out of breath. He entangled his hand in her red locks and gently pulled her head back, exposing her neck to him.

As he kissed, licked and suckled on the skin of her neck, he steered her towards the conference table and pushed her down onto it. She closed her eyes and moaned loudly as he licked the sensitive spot, and she gripped his hair tightly.

Their hands fumbled together, desperate to get the other undressed. She pushed his jacket of his shoulders and pulled the polo over his head, revealing skin to her eyes. She attacked him immediately, kissing and nipping at every inch of flesh she could reach. It took every muscle in his body to cooperate on stopping her, because her lips were giving her feelings that were just too good

He started unbuttoning her blouse and tucking it out of her skirt, hungry for skin to skin contact. He threw the white blouse aside, and his eyes immediately darkened at the sight of a red lacy bra covering her perfect breasts.

She smiled at the highly aroused look on his face and leaned forward again, so she was sitting up. He kissed her passionately, steadily making her lips swollen, while fumbling with the straps of her bra. He roughly pulled the bra off her body, throwing it aside carelessly. Now they were both half-naked. He stared at her, examining her through those pretty blue eyes of his.

Her hand sneaked down his chest as she leant in closer, kissing his neck softly and sensually. Her hand stopped just on top of his boner, and he bit his lip. His erection was very obvious, and he wasn't doing anything to hide it.

She continued kissing his neck, determined to leave a mark. She started stroking him lightly through his jeans. He closed his eyes at the wonderful sensations both her lips and fingers were creating.

"Jenny," he moaned.

She slowly dragged her hand up his cock again, stopping at the button of his jeans. She slowly pushed the button through the hole and unzipped his pants, pushing it down together with his boxers.

He growled as she stroked his penis softly. He pushed her down onto the table again and his hands trailed up her legs and under the skirt. He started kissing, licking and sucking on her breast, and she moaned loudly, her body arching towards him. Her hands went straight to his head, pushing it down on her chest, clearly inviting him to continue.

The hand under her skirt started rubbing her gently, and she moaned even louder. Her panties were getting steadily wetter, and he started putting more and more pressure on her clit.

"Oh God yes, Jethro!" she moaned.

He pulled the panties off her and brought it to his nose, inhaling her scent deeply. Her eyes widened as she felt him grow even more harder.

He pulled her skirt off roughly, growling softly when he saw her obvious arousal. He kissed her passionately, and she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. His lips travelled even lower, while his hands started rubbing her bare clit slowly and softly, teasing her. She whimpered as his lips closed around her nipple.

He started suckling her nipple hard, enjoying the sounds of pleasure that she was making. He was glad that the office was soundproof – he didn't think that they would be able to keep it soft. He gave the same treatment to the other breast, adding more pressure to her clit before he went further down her body.

He kissed down her stomach, past her hip, before coming to a stop just at her clit. He rubbed her clit harder, placing his open mouth upon her clit. He started breathing through his open mouth, making sure that air was passing through her clit.

"Mmm… oh, Jethro!"

He smirked. He rubbed harder and harder, increasing the pace of both his rubbing and breathing. Then, out of nowhere, he stopped.

She growled. Her hands pulled and tugged at his hair, urging him to continue, but he didn't budge.

"Oh God, _please!_"

He started licking her clit slowly, loving her taste. She whimpered softly, still tugging at his hair. He wrapped his lips around her clit and started sucking on it.

Her hips bucked as his tongue moved in upward stroked while he sucked the sensitive nub. Her hands pulled harder and harder at his hair.

Without warning, he plunged his tongue into her clit. She screamed loudly, resting her legs over his shoulders. His hand went under her, to her butt cheeks, pushing her clit even more into his mouth.

His tongue started pushing in and out of her slowly, though hard. She was moaning loudly, enjoying the sensation of his tongue inside her. He was enjoying the sweet taste of her, and the feeling of her pulsing around his tongue.

He started wiggling his tongue around inside her, and her hand tightened around his hair again. He squeezed her butt gently, and she moaned.

He pushed his tongue in and out of her clit again, at a faster pace this time.

"Oooh, Jethro!" she moaned. "Ohh, yes! More! More, Jethro!"

He drove his tongue faster and faster into her, feeling her body slowly tense – a sure sign that she was beginning her climax.

He thrust harder and harder, seeking only to intensify her pleasure. Then, he started sucking hard on her clit while thrusting his tongue into her.

And just like that, she came.

She screamed his name, the sound music to his ears. Her juices flowed out of her wet pussy, and to him it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. He lapped the liquid greedily and gratefully, as if it was the only thing worth tasting.

She sat up, stroking his head as he lapped at her juices. He kissed the inside of each thigh, her clit, and up her stomach. Her legs slipped from his shoulder and down as he went up and sucked on her breasts, licked her neck, before his lips came to rest jus inches from hers.

He kissed her slowly, softly. And what he said after that, with a growls so seductive and full of desire, made her wet again instantly.

"Don't think I'm done with you yet,"

* * *

I hope you guys didn't find this too smutty or something... please give me feedback on how to write smutty oneshots. I'm not sure when the next part will be uploaded, so... I guess if you want more, you'll have to wait. Sorry!

Please review! ;)

-Nat


	2. The Office: Part 2

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating because I don't have anything to update with. Anyway, this chapter was completed yesterday, so yeah.

ENJOY!

* * *

_Previously on On The Job_

"_Don't think I'm done with you yet."_

She raised an eyebrow, a _very _aroused look on her face. She kissed him passionately, stroking and sucking his tongue into her mouth. He grabbed both her legs and wrapped them around his waist. His hands went under her butt and lifted her up easily. She gasped into his mouth and tightened her hold on him. He carried her to the couch and pushed her down onto it, him climbing on top of her.

They continued kissing each other feverishly. He reached down and started rubbing her softly and slowly again. She moaned his name and clutched his back, digging her nails into it.

She started grinding her hips into his hand faster and faster, moaning breathlessly. He felt her get wetter and wetter as he continued rubbing until he was positive that the sensitive nub was completely drenched in her juices.

"Ohhh, yes!" she panted softly. "More!"

His cock was painfully hard by now, and it was still getting harder as he watched Jenny's hypnotizing body. He grabbed his penis and brushed the tip against her wet pussy lips, making her arch her back and whimper.

"Mmmm…" she kissed him passionately, whimpering softly, "Jethro, please. I need you inside me."

He started biting and sucking the skin of her neck, determined to leave a mark. Suddenly, without warning, he entered her in one sharp thrust.

She gasped loudly.

She clutched his head as he started thrusting, moving slow but hitting hard. She moaned, enjoying the intense sensations he was giving her. She could see his arm muscles flexing as he thrust into her. There were beads of sweat rolling down his face and collecting on his chin.

He started thrusting faster and harder. Her legs tightened around his waist as they rocked in unison, moaning each other's name. She heard the couch scraping the floor as he thrust harder and harder into her. She was so lost in the sensation of him inside her that she was taken completely by surprise when he suddenly sat up and pulled her with him as well. She moaned louder, because with this position he was thrusting at a different angle, and it felt very, _very _good.

"Ohh, mmmm. Jethro, _don't stop!_" she said breathily. "Oh God, yes!"

He continued thrusting in her, moaning her name loudly. A few moments later, he felt her muscles contracting around his cock, massaging it. He let out a loud growl and started pounding into her with everything he had. The couch started moving faster and faster, making a loud scraping noise on her office floor. He covered her mouth with his to muffle her screams, his hand moving up from her waist to caress her breasts as she bounced before him.

A few more thrusts and she came, screaming his name so loudly that he was afraid even the soundproof systems wouldn't be able to keep her quiet. He kept thrusting, knowing it would be easy for her to reach a second high. He grunted, trying to keep the pace of his thrusts. He didn't want to stop – but his muscles weren't cooperating with what he wanted.

"Oh, please, Jethro, _please!_" she screamed.

He thrust harder and harder, ignoring the protest of his muscles. He lay down on the couch, but let her straddle him, moving his hands down to her waist and guiding them up and down as he pounded into her erratically.

One of his hands nudged her thigh, and she spread them further apart. His hand went to her clit and rubbed her furiously.

"_Oh, yes! _Jethro, YES!"

She came almost violently, so hard yet so pleasurable to witness. He blew apart just from watching her, burying his load deep inside her.

She collapsed on his chest, panting and heaving heavily.

"That was… the _best _orgasm…. I have… ever had." Said Jenny, still panting.

He smiled smugly at her, looking thoroughly satisfied. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't get too cocky, Jethro." She said, kissing him softly. "Thank you,"

He stared at her, rubbing her arm tenderly. The look in his eyes – the intensity of it, and how it was full of love – it made her blush slightly. She grinned at hi shyly and pressed a kiss on his neck.

He loved her when she looked like that – her hair mussed up, her skin flushed and her lips red and swollen. She looked beautiful, and the satisfied glow added to her beauty. He loved admiring her each time after they made love.

He brought a hand up to her face and brushed away some hair covering her eyes. He stroked her cheek lovingly, then kissed her slowly but passionately.

He pulled away, grinning.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too." She said, pressing another small kiss to his lips.

They laid there for five minutes, just holding each other tight and listening to the other's breathing. They were just about to fall asleep on the couch together when the intercom buzzed and Cynthia's voice filled the room.

"Director, I just called to remind you about your three o'clock appointment with Senator Summers."

Jenny's head popped up from Jethro's chest and her eyes snapped open.

"Shit." She muttered. She got up and checked the time. 1455. She had forgotten all about the meeting with her friend.

"Shit," she said again, as she relocated her underwear and put them on hurriedly. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit._ Jethro!"

At the sound of his name, the ex-marine opened one eye and stared at his lover.

"I have an appointment with my friend in five minutes, Jethro, so will you _please_ put on some clothes?" she said hurriedly, buttoning her blouse and smoothing it down.

He watched her put her skirt, tucking her shirt into it. Then, she picked up his underwear, polo, jacket and pants and threw them at his face.

"Ow – Jen!" he whined, pulling the crotch of his underwear off his face.

When he looked at her, she was sitting at her desk and combing her hair in front of a compact mirror. She caught his eye and batted his eyelashes innocently.

He rolled his eyes and proceeded to put on his clothes. When he was done, she was just putting on her lipstick. He watched her intently, smearing the blood red colour on her lips. She puckered her lips and even though she didn't mean to do it, he couldn't help but get half-hard instantly, just watching her puckering her lips so seductively like that.

She noticed him staring at her and gave him a wink. She opened a drawer of her desk and took out something that was pink and started spraying it around the room.

As soon as the flowery scent hit his nose, he started coughing.

"Geez, Jen." He said, fanning the air in front of him while coughing. "What the hell are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to get rid of any evidence that we had sex in here, Jethro." She said, keeping the bottle. "And that includes the smell."

Her intercom buzzed again, and Cynthia's voice said, "Director, Senator Summers is waiting outside."

"Don't send him in yet, Cynthia." Said Jenny.

She pressed a quick kiss on Jethro's lips and said softly, "I'll see you tonight, okay?"

He nodded, pressing a light kiss to her cheek before leaving. She pressed the button on the telephone.

"Cynthia, you can send him in."

The moment Senator Summers stepped into the room, he opened his arm wide for Jenny to step up and hug him. Jenny smiled as she did, pulling away after a minute. She sat him down at the conference table.

"What were we supposed to discuss again?" said Jenny, retrieving some of her files from her desk.

"Umm," said Senator Summers, looking amused. "Before we get to that, Jenny, maybe you should consider covering that hickey of yours before the rest of the agency sees it."

* * *

Uh-oh... Gibbs is gonna get it for not telling her about that hickey! Unfortunately, I don't think I could post Jenny's reaction to Gibbs here, because you know, that would defeat the purpose of this story and what it's all about! :)

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm not sure when the next update would be, but I definitely know that the next room in NCIS that they're gonna be rolling around in is MTAC. Oh, and I'm sorry for discontinuing The Extended Family, but it's only temporarily while I work on my other stories. Again, really sorry to everyone following that story :(.

Please leave a review!

- Nat.


End file.
